Such an electric incandescent lamp has been disclosed, for example, in German patent specification DD 243 141 A1. This specification describes a linear electric incandescent lamp having an incandescent filament, whose pitch or pitch factor diminishes continuously or abruptly from the center of the incandescent filament in the direction of the two incandescent filament ends. The pitch is defined as the sum of the filament wire diameter and the interspace between two adjacent turns of the incandescent filament. The pitch factor is defined as the quotient of the pitch and the filament wire diameter.